Survival
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: Rose is a poor popular girl who works at a strip club to earn money for her mum,   Dimitri is the school's rich playboy what get all the girls  Can Dimitri get Rose into bed or will it be more to him in time?   Can Rose tame him?  ALL HUMAN
1. How it all started

**Heyy guys its me again ^.^**

**I know i havent updated any of my stories in ages but its partly because my computer broke, so i lost everything all my stories, chapters that i had nearly finished and it was like "NO!" but i should be getting it fixed this year sometimes, so for now im going to try and update this story weekly if i can, please take into consideration i DO have school so it might take me a bit longer**

**Love ya all**

**Ali x**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I groaned as my brother came and woke me up for school, I hated waking up in the morning; it just reminded me of all the stuff I didn't have and could never get. You see ever since my dad died in a car accident a few years ago my family has been as poor as someone living on the streets, after my dad died all our money got taken by his brothers and sisters. The only thing that keeps us in a house is me and my brother Eddie, my brother Eddie works at a formal restaurant and me...Well I work somewhere less formal... I work as a stripper outside of town, its better pay then what Eddie gets and it keeps a roof over our heads.

I walked downstairs to see my mother sitting on the couch watching TV again she looked like a zombie, not that I expected anything different she was always like that. The light that used to be in her eyes is gone and she seemed dead almost, like her spirit had been broken. I was only 6 when my dad died and Eddie was 8, he had to do everything for us so we could survive it was like he stepped into my dad shoes when mum couldn't.

"Hey Rose could you get me a couple of things from the shops today?" she asked

I sighed, we really didn't have the money but the last time I said no she chucked one of her famous spats, telling me I was irresponsible and ungrateful for the house she provides.

"Whatever..." I mumble

"There's a list on the fridge" she told me.

I walked to the fridge and took the list off the fridge and looked at it

**Milk**

**Bread**

**Jam**

**Butter and **

**Clothes for everyone.**

I frowned when she said clothes, I mean _hello!_ It wasn't like we were nearly broke or anything, she expected so much out of us, I mean why can't she get off her lazy ass and do it herself?

All we ever do is work for her needs, sometimes I wish that I had a mother I could talk to, a mother that cared and deep down I think she hates me when my dad died I was in the accident as well and I survived and deep down I think she blames me for it, like it was my fault I survived. I heard Eddie from the other room

"Bye Mum, I love you" he called

"Bye, honey I love you too" she said dismissively

I took a deep breath and walked to the door, I turned around and looked at her

"Bye mum.." I said

"Bye" she responded

"I love you..."

"Okay" she said.

A little ping of pain went through my heart when she didn't say it back, it happens every day but I guess I'm just waiting for that day when she'll say it back, she could make an effort to say it to Eddie but not me? I flung my bag over my shoulder and walked out to the bus stop waiting for the bus deciding not to dwell on the subject.

**DPOV**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off, I growled and slammed it off as I got out of bed standing up and looking around at my messy room, I shrugged and got dressed, the house keeper would clean it up later. I walked downstairs to find my breakfast already sitting on the table for me I grinned and sat down digging in, I looked up to see only two of my sisters sitting at the table. I raised an eyebrow

"Where's Vik?" I asked

"She went to school early for cheerleading practise" Sonya explained and I nodded

"Oh, that explains things" I say

My dad walked in and sat down at the end of the table, it really got to me how he thought he was the only male in this house, _news flash_ I'm a man as well.

"Dimitri, you will take the bus today" he stated and I nearly spat out my food, I quickly swallowed my food

"What!" I said loudly

"You're sister took your car and her car is getting fixed today so you will have to take the bus" he told me.

I looked at my sisters with pleading eyes but they got up and walked out, I stared at my dad in disbelief  
>"Go on son, if you stay much longer you'll <em>miss<em> the bus" he said

I angrily got up and stomped to the door where my bag was waiting packed, I scooped it up and walked to the bus stop where I waited. What _loser_ took the bus?, this was so unfair I could have taken my dad's car and he knew it but he was too damn selfish to let me borrow it. Just because I hooked up with a girl in the back seat doesn't mean I'm not responsible.

The bus pulled up and I got on and there were only two seats left, I rolled my eyes and growled at some kids, that went to me school, to get up so I could sit down and because I'm the great Dimitri they both got up and moved to the other two seats. I sat down and put my bag on the seat next to me so no loser would sit next to me, when the bus stopped again a girl got on, not just a girl, a HOT girl and when I say hot I mean hotter than any of the girls I have screwed this year. I quickly took my bag off the seat in hope that she would sit next to me, but then again who wouldn't.

**RPOV**

I walked on the bus as it pulled up to my stop; I got on and walked to the driver, giving him money for a bus ticket, he gave me money and took off. I grabbed onto a pole and took out my long brown hair swishing it a little when my brother's car was out of view, I looked around and only saw one seat great could this day getting any worse? The only seat left was the one next to the school's rich playboy. Dimitri Belikov.


	2. Let the games begin

**I DID IT! **

**I updated the day before i said i would ^.^ **

**im sooooo happppyyyy**

**okayyyy anywayyyy i just wanted to thankyou you for all your reviews and i hope you review more it really brightens my day :D**

**Love ya all**

**Ali**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I sighed and walked to the back of the bus not looking at him at all, there was no way I was going to sit next to him, there was no way at all. I stood on the bus next to the seat but didn't sit, he moved his bag away as if he was expecting me to sit next to him, I half snorted to myself from the corner of my eye I saw him chuckle.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Dimitri spoke up

I looked at him briefly for a second, than shook my head.

"No thanks." I replied 'politely.'

Now normal people would just shrug it off, put there earphones in their ears and continue on the bus ride happily, but _nooooooooooooooo_ not this guy, he had to persist.

"Are you sure? I could keep you warm" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I almost felt like gagging, was he seriously as stuck up as I thought? I stared at him for a second in disbelief

"Seriously?" I asked "Your seriously that stuck up yourself?" I asked and he laughed.

HE LAUGHED! He actually had the guts to laugh at me

"Not stuck up, just honest" he winked "Just like I'm honest when I say your hot" he smirked

"Well your seriously not" I rolled my eyes and stuck my earphones in my ears, from the iPod I had gotten from my friend.

"Ouch!" he said "Now I know you're lying, I mean look at me" He grinned to himself

"Why would I want to look at you?" I asked "I'd probably die in horror"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow "Seriously?" He asked "Is that the best you've got?" he asked

I grinned and looked at him

"No not at all but I don't fight girls or at least ones with long hair" I told him

**DPOV**

"No not at all but I don't fight girls or at least ones with long hair" She told me.

I clench my jaw, she just insulted my hair, it took me awhile to grow this hair and a lot of bargaining with my dad and she just insulted it! INSULTED MY HAIR! I was a bit disappointed with her last come back but this was just too far. I just stared at her speechless which made her grin grow wider, by now everyone was staring and wondering how I would react, that's when I knew I needed to be manly about it.

"Says the girl with the boob job because she to self conscious about her body, I mean seriously fake don't look good, neither do the skimpy tops you wear" I said just as she turned away,

Her head snapped back to look at me her jaw dropped a bit in surprise

"These are real" she referred to her boobs and I looked down at them smirking

In all truth you could tell they were real but the only reason I said it was to say this comment

"Really? Can I feel?" I smirked

She slapped my arm and pushed me against the window

"Whoa! Babe no need to get physical, if you want to have sex with me all you have to do is ask" I said making my smirk grow, as we pulled up to school

"If you grow the right bits _then_ you can call me" She smirked and got off the bus

My jaw dropped in pure shock, had she really just said that? To me? Dimitri Belikov, on her out I couldn't help but check her ass out, that's when I decided she was going to be my new challenge, the challenge of getting her in bed with me. By the end of the year and boy was it going to be fun

I got off the bus, I heard giggles a people stared at me that were on the bus

"What are you looking at freaks?" I snapped and they quickly turned away walking in the opposite direction.

"Whoa mate, what crawled up your ass and died?" my friend Ivann asked

"That" I pointed to that girl who was hugging a girl

"_That_ is Rose Hathaway" Ivann grinned

"Rose..." I repeated and I turned to him "She's my new target"

"Careful dude, that's Eddie's sister" he told him and I raised an eyebrow

"Eddie Castile?" I asked "They have different last names" I stated

"Different fathers" Ivann explained and I nodded

"Right..."

"Yeah... I'm surprised you've never heard of her, she's really popular" he told me

"Well today she just popped" I grinned walking to my class with him

"She's wearing her push up bra" Ivann grinned evilly and I rolled my eyes

Ivann and I have been friends since we were barely able to talk, our dad's a business partners so they work together a lot, which meant that his dad came over to our house a lot when we were little and we were forced to play together at home otherwise die from boredom. Ivann was really the only person at school I trusted completely, he was the only person I would trust with my life.

We got to the classroom and there was a not on the door saying that two classes had been combined so that the older kids could help the year 11's I rolled my eyes and sighed. I hated year 11's they sucked, they were whiny and bossy and ARG! They acted like they were all that it annoyed the crap out of me.

I walked in and a big smirk hit my face, there was a girl sitting in the classroom a hot girl, the one I had challenged myself to get. Yup. It was Rose Hathaway,

**RPOV**

I walked into the class Mr Alto had told us to go to last lesson, god I hated him he was horrible, sometimes I swear he only teaches kids to see them suffer. I took a seat next to my best friend Mason and his girlfriend Mia and on my other side was Viktoria yet another person I hated. She was also a Belikov and she was just as stuck up. Mr Alto came in and demanded that all of us be quiet and listen to him.

The doors opened again and guess who walked in. Dimitri. I groaned and shrunk in my seat,Mason looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he whispered

"_That_ is what's wrong" I scrunched my nose up

"Dimitri?" he asked like they were friends, I was about to say something until Mr Alto interrupted

"Welcome to English boys! Would you like to tell me why you are late?" he asked

"Well sir... it's a funny story actually" Ivann started and Dimitri cut in

"The truth is we had better things to do" Dimitri shrugged and started to walk down the rows of desks. Mr Alto went bright red from anger

"MR BELIKOV DETENTION" he said and a couple of people started giggling from the colour his face was turning

"Awesome Sir ill add it onto my things to do list" he said and slumped down into the desk behind me, I shuffled my chai forward a little and I heard him chuckle. Mr Alto took a deep breath and went back to teaching, while Ivann sits down next to Dimitri and hands him a pen. A couple of minutes later a paper plane landed on my desk and I rolled my eyes opening it to see neat hand writing on it.

**_Roses are red _**

**_Violets are blue_**

**_Sugar is sweet _**

_**And so are you** _

I faked gagged and sent it back with writing on it

**_Roses are red _**

**_Violets are blue_**

**_God made me beautiful _**

**_What the hell happened to you?_**

I heard him laugh and Mr Alto turned around

"Is something funny Mr Belikov?" he asked

"No Sir, not at all" he lied.

"Right.." he said and turned back to the board

**_Ouch babe ;) _**

He sent back, but before I could answer Mr Alto came and snatched the note off me

"What is this Miss Hathaway?" he asked with a grin, obviously thinking he was so smart in catching us.

"What does it look like Sir?" I asked "Its a not" I rolled my eyes and he glared

"Do you know what notes me Hathaway?" he asked and I sighed saying in a girl voice

"Detention"

Great more time I have to spend with that jackass

* * *

><p><strong>Soo what do you think?<strong>

**Do you hate Dimitri? or like him?**

**What about Rose?**

**review and tell me :D**


	3. This is how it goes down

**AN**

**Helllooo again people, sorry it took me longer this time to update, but it is heaps longer than the others... i think... it felt like it but anyway **

**I hope you like it and please leave reviews ^.^**

**Love Ali**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I stomped into detention and slammed my books on the desk, my long brown hair getting in my face, annoying the crap out of me. I sat down and getting out some homework that was due next period, I silently worked on that for a couple of minutes until I heard the door open and close. I closed my eyes hating how feeling like he was the one that could most probable break through my strong, well built walls that I built up when my dad died. While my eyes were closed I heard a desk slide over and felt his desk nudge mine a little, I let out a sigh, why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Hello sexy" I heard a voice murmur in my ear

I jumped back with a soft squeak, uncomfortable with how close he was to me, I opened my eyes and glared at him, my eyes piercing through his, I started to frown a little as I noticed how amazingly sexy he was. With his shoulder length brown hair that screamed 'I'm a bad boy' and his amazing chocolate brown eyes that just invited you in but at the same time they were daring and distant, my eyes travelled down to his lips, his nice pink lips, that look soft and dead sexy making me want to kiss them finally my eyes rested on his chest, it was muscular and I could tell he worked out, well you kind of have to when you're in the football team. My eyes widen a little as I realized I had just been checking him out, I quickly looked away and continue my homework.

"H-hi..." I replied shakily which made Dimitri grin

"See something you like baby?" He asked. I didn't look up when I answered

"Yeah, I'm really starting to like that hair of yours, nice girly locks it looks so soft and pretty, what do you use?" I asked grinning; from the corner of my eye I say his jaw clench, making my grin grow, until he responded.

"I actually wash my hair, you should try it sometime" He smirked and my head snapped up making me glare

"I do wash my hair!" I told him and he touched it lightly, running his fingers throw it

"I love seeing you mad, it exciting" he smirked.

I jerked my hair away from him and moved my desk over a little, getting back to my homework

"I hate you" I mumbled

"Nawww baby, don't hate" he grinned, he put a hand on my knee making me stand up and slam my hands against the desk, making all my books fall on the floor I closed my eyes and groaned

"Faiiiilll" Dimitri grinned

"Well your mums abortion failed, that's a much bigger than dropping my books" I snapped making him laugh

I picked up my stuff from the floor and moved to the other side of the room, putting my books down and ignoring him for the rest of detention. GOD I HATED HIM! Could he get anymore perverted or annoying, I mean seriously, can't he just leave me alone? What did I ever do to him!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, his poor, poor parents

I walked out of detention only to get slammed into a locker, I dropped all my stuff and caught myself on the locker, I whipped around to see Viktoria, Dimitri's sister. GREAT!

"What the hell!" I exclaimed glaring, a couple of people had stopped and were now staring

"You made a big mistake hitting on my brother Hathaway" she slammed her palms, on either side of my face, against the lockers. "I don't let trash like you hit on him" she informed me that was one thing that really set me off, when people called me trash

I grabbed her wrists tightly and spun us around, I slammed her against the lockers harder than she had me, and I glared

"If you really want to hear about mistakes _Belikov_, go ask your parents" I hissed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see people videoing us and the now couple of people had turned into several people girls and boys. Viktoria lashed out obviously going for a punch or a slap, I dodged her and grabbed hold of her hair tightly and pulled. Hard. I punched her in the eye not as hard as I could have but hard enough to leave a mark. I was about to knee her in the stomach when someone came a pulled me off of her, I struggled and look at the person. It was Eddie

"Rose, stop" he whispered harshly in my ear, I stopped struggling and looked at Viktoria who was now on the floor gripping her head, Dimitri walked out of detention and took in the scene. He quickly went to Viktoria's side and helped her up; Dimitri looked up at me in disbelief. I'm not sure if it was from beating up his sister or the fact I had the courage to. I shook Eddie off of me and gave Viktoria one final glare before walking off.

DPOV

I heard noise coming from outside before, I grinned to myself, YES another fight I get to watch after detention, a couple of minutes later I picked up my stuff and walked outside excited. My excitement soon faded when I saw my sister on the floor gripped her head and a black eye forming, I turned around to look at the crowd ready to beat up whoever they hell hit my sister. I looked around to see Eddie holding Rose by the arms and Rose looked pissed, not only a little pissed, she looked like Vik on her period. I walked quickly over to Viktoria and helped her up, who was hold onto her head still, and obviously Rose had pulled her hair and then punched her. I looked up at Rose in disbelief had she really gotten that pissed that she had the courage to punch Vik? Even though it meant getting sued for abuse, she shook Eddie off, gave Vik one last glare before walking away. People were still staring

"What the hell are you staring out?" I growled at them, they soon turned away and went back to their normal life. "What happened?" I asked

"She punched me" She said dryly

"I got that numbskull, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! All I did was talk with her" she said.

I sighed obviously she was going to make herself look innocent, I rolled my eyes

"Whatever just give me my keys" I demanded and she handed over my car keys

"You have to wait till I finish cheerleading" she told me and I nodded, having no intention to stick around that long, she could catch the bus for all cared, she walked off, leaving me in the halls, I went off the football training and got changed into something more comfortable .

I ran out to meet my friends and coach, to be honest I hated coach he was horrible and I doubt he even likes kids, he was cold and horrible and he was like a beast a gross beast... but I have to say his wife wasn't bad looking even though she was like 40, she looking in her late 20's and she was pretty sexy, way out of his league, maybe it was love at beast's site

"Okay boys! 10 laps around the oval than the usual" Coach Ivashkov yelled. I groaned and started running with Ivann, we ran around the oval six times before he spoke up

"So... I heard Viktoria got her ass handed to her by Hathaway" He said and I couldn't help but laugh a little

"Yeah she did" I said shortly

"Not in a talkative mood?" he asked

"How can she out right reject me?" I asked "No one has EVER done that EVER!" I explained and Ivann laughed "Why are you laughing!"

"Because she rejected you, which means you have to actually work for this girl, usually girls just fall to your feet" Ivann stated

"She just so damn stubborn" I said ignoring his comment

"Usually the best are" he told me

"Good point.."

"Speak of the devil" Ivann said looking behind me, I turned my head and saw her standing on the top oval, looking for someone, she found him and walked over to Eddie, they exchanged a few words before he handed her keys and she jogged to the car park.

Damn she was sexy, with her long brown hair that sparkled in the sunlight, making me want to run my hairs through it just to feel how soft it was, her hazel colour eyes that made you want to take her in and protect her forever, her dead sexy defiantly kissable lips, then we move down to her body, her body was beyond words, with her big boobs and shapely hips, she had the perfect hourglass figure that any guy and girl would kill for. Basically she should wear a sign on her forehead saying **Yes I'm sexy, yes I'm a bitch AND YES you can't touch this**

"Damn, I would do anything to be related to that" Ivann told me and I nodded

"Yeah, maybe you'll be more attractive if you were" I joked and he punched my arm lightly

RPOV

I got into Eddie's car, shoving my bag in the back and speeding out of the car park, great I was late for work... again, but then again they could exactly fire me, I was the only reason guys came on the nights I worked, I'd brung in the most people which wasn't always a good thing. Thankfully tonight it wasn't my day to dance but the down side to that is that I had to give guys lap dances when they paid for it. I got there, reached into my bag and got out a blonde wig and my blue contacts in and rested the wig on my head, I got out grabbed my bag and walked into the club. I got a few 'hey''s from some of the girls but other than that it seemed like a quiet night, thank goodness, I walked into the bathroom quickly getting changed into my uniform (On profile). I walk out, going to the counter and picking up drinks for customers, I took some drinks to customers while one of the girls was dancing on the stage. The guys eyes were glued on her until I came over, he grinned and looked me up in down, checking me out.

I had to admit he was hot, he had shaggy blonde hair and adorable blue eyes, but he was in here so he was automatically a pervert and a paedophile since I was only sixteen, if it wasn't for my fake ID I wouldn't have gotten this job

"How much does it cost to get you up there?" he winked. I let out a fake laugh

"Sorry honey, not my day today" I told him and he pouted

"Naww, that's a shame" he said

"I know baby, I know" I fake grinned and walked away

A couple of hours later I finished for the day, I got out of the bathroom and walked out, crossing the floor

"Hey Baby!" the same guy yelled, I looked over to see him drunk "Why don't you come give me a lap dance" he grinned

"Sorry baby, I'm finished for the night" I winked.

I walked over to the bar to see my boss for my pay check, she gladly gave it to me and I walked out, I got into the car and placed my bag on the seat next to me. I slowly took out my contacts while looking in the mirror, when I was finished I saw a face in the back seat. I screamed and whipped around

"What the hell!" I screamed and he put a finger to his lips, trying to make me be quiet, I was about to get out of the car when he grabbed me from behind pulling me back in.

I screamed again trying to break free, _this is where I die_ I thought to myself, he's going to rape me, kill me and then dump my body. Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I began crying, I struggled more but he had a strong grip on me. In my struggles my head hit the horn and all you could hear was a deep _**BEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **_it shocked him long enough for me to bite him and open the car door, I spring out of the car, tossed my wig and started to run down the street.

DPOV

Practise finished late today which means I had to pack away, great just what I want, I have better things to do then put shit away, I mean seriously just because I'm the quarterback doesn't mean others can't pull their weight. I'm the quarterback; shouldn't people be doing this for me? Could it get any worse? Obviously someone decided yes it could, it start to rain, I sighed in relief when I finally finished, I walked out to my car (on profile) slowly and grinned. Damn my car was hot, but then again so am I, it makes sense why I have a hot car, I got in and revved the engine.

I sped out of the car park and down the street; I was almost home when I saw a girl walking on the path, I slowed done having full intentions on checking her out. But as I got closer I frowned, it was Rose, she was walking on the street, didn't she take her brothers car? I slowed right down, this was a perfect opportunity to pick her up, I wound down the window and called out.

"Need a ride?" I asked and her head snapped around, that made my frown grow, she had been crying, that struck a chord in me; I wanted to know what happened and who made her cry.

"No..." she whimpered, shaking her head

"Rose, just get in the car, it's raining and you'll get a cold" I reasoned.

She finally sighed and walked over to the car, she got in and closed the door shivering like crazy sighing I took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She quickly snuggled into it looking cute as ever

"Where do you live?" I asked. She told me where and I rolled my eyes, she lived 20 minutes away from me in the poor part of town.

The funny thing was she didn't look poor at all, I sped off down the street

"So what happed?" I asked as she slid her shoes off and brought her knees to her chest

"Nothing" she whispered, her hair clinging to her face making her look deadly sexy, but I surprisingly I didn't car, I just want to know what's was wrong.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the road, when I got to her house she didn't move for a second, she looked at me, she leaned forward and she surprisingly gave me a hug. As if it was natural I hugged her back tightly

"Thankyou" she whispered before pulling away and running into the house.


	4. Words cant bring me down

**Okayy so here is another chapter, its a bit short and a bit rushed but i got stuck for ideas butttt the good news is **

**SCHOOL HOLIDAYS! which means i SHOULD be able to update more**

**but i hope you enjoy this and i like to thanks Ms Sweden for helping me with this story, and i probable wouldnt have done this story without her **

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I woke up the next morning to someone slamming on my door; I groaned and got up opening my door

"What?" I croaked

"Where's my car?" Eddie asked looking ticked off

"I lost it..." I said

"Y-you...YOU LOST MY CAR!"

"I DIDNT LOOSE IT... I RAN AWAY FROM IT" I yell

"You ran away from it?" he asked "Why?" and I looked down as I started to tear up,

"Some guy followed me out of the club last night..." I explained,

He looked at me and closed his eyes, he let out a breath pulling me into a hug, I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes, and he held me there as I cried after a couple of minutes I pulled away

"I'm going to miss the bus..." I say and close the door, getting ready as tears ran down my face, when it came to putting my make up on I groaned, I packed it instead of putting it on, I'd put it on when I got to school. I was about to walk out the door when my mum caught my attention

"Rose, where's my shopping?" she asked. I closed my eyes, I'd totally forgotten

"Sorry mum... I fell asleep at the library last night I didn't get home till late" I explained

"You're so stupid" she told me "Next time I'll ask Eddie" she snapped and I closed my eyes

I walked out the door, and over to the bus waiting for it as I cried softly under my hair, the bus pulled up and I got on, I walked down the bus until someone grabbed my wrist, I look at the person to find it was Dimitri, I sit down and look at him.

"Hey...How are you?" He asked

"Fantastic..." I mutter "What about you?"

"I'm Okay..." He said "About last night..." he started

"Can we... no talk about it?" I asked

"I was just going to say, if you ever need a lift again just give me a call" he said passing me his number. I run my hands over the piece of paper and smile a little, he was actually being sweet for a change, I think I like this version better than the other one, and he seems more relax and helpful.

"Thanks..." I whisper.

Maybe I should give him a chance, I mean he did help me last night and let's face it, it would have taken me hours to get home if he hadn't picked me up.

"So... About English, do you need help?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled, I nodded a bit

"Yeah... I don't really get the project... I mean I get that we have to research a Shakespeare story, but I don't know which one"

"Romeo and Juliet" Dimitri says

"But everyone will be doing that..." I stated

"Not everyone is doing it" Dimitri winked and I couldn't help but giggle

"Are you?" I asked "Or are you getting some nerd to do it?"

"I'm doing it" he chuckled "I'm not that much of a jerk"

"Righttttt" I tease and he pokes me in the side making me squeak, he grinned evilly and started tickling me, making me squeal. The bus driver gave us a look and Dimitri stopped, laughing as he looked at me. I glared up at him

"What?" he shrugged with a grin planted on his face

"Meany" I poked my tongue out as we arrived at school.

I stood up and made my way toward the doors, Dimitri right behind me, I got off the bus and started walking the rest of the way to school, Dimitri called at to me

"See you in English, Roza"

It was only lunch break and I already wanted to backup and go home, I liked school but I just felt weird after what happened yesterday, I sat with my large group as friends as usual when the cheer squad climbed onto our table, I rolled my eyes and continued to eat , one of the cheerleader kicked my tray and all my food went on me. I stood up slamming my hands on the table

"What the hell?" I yelled climbing onto the table as well, getting right up close

"Sorry... I have foot spasms" she lied. I pushed her a little before getting off and going and making my way toward the locker room to change into my gym cloths. As I walked out I passed I walked back the football team.

"What's the matter Hathaway, to poor to change your clothes every night?" I heard Christian ask

I stiffen and turn around facing him, pure shock all over my face

"Yeah" Dimitri pipped in "Trying to get guys to sleep with you for money?" he smirk

A wave of rage went through me like a river, all I wanted to do was go up to him and punch that arrogant smirk right off his face, I felt someone come up behind me and turn me towards them. I looked up to find Eddie standing there

"Rose... What are they saying?" he asked, looking down at my clothes "And what happened?"

I ripped out of his grip and ran the rest of the way to the locker rooms,

DPOV

I can't help but feel a little bad about saying that stuff to Rose, but I shrug it off, ill make it up to her later, Eddie walked up to me, he looked pissed obviously he had head what I said, he brought his arm back and punched me in the jaw, making me fall off my chair. I was stunned for a second before I got to my feet and looked at him.

"What the hell man?" I growled, Eddie took another swing at me knock me to the ground

"Stay the hell away from my sister" He growled back and I got up again punching him across the jaw, making him stagger back.

"I will do whatever the hell I want with your sister" I growl. Eddie come right up to my face and kneed in me in the stomach

"She's too good for you" He growled before walking away. I hissed in pain as I slowly stood up, maybe he was right, was I to good for her, I mentally laughed, of course I wasn't she was poor for crying out loud if I went out with her I'd be doing her a favour. I mean look at me I grinned to myself and walking out with Ivann to English fully prepared to say sorry, not that I would mean it. Class started and she wasn't there, I frowned was she skipping or something? I always thought of her as a goody -to-shoes about ten mintues later she walked in with the new student, the teacher looked at the clock and demanded to know why they were late.

"This should be good" I whispered to Ivann and he chuckled nodding, the blonde stepped forward and put on an innocent face.

"I am so sorry sir, we lost track of time in the library, we were looking up things for the project we're doing together" she said

The teacher grunted and told them to sit down, I raised an eyebrow THAT WAS IT? I got a detention and they have nothing, I shook my head in disgust damn this teacher pissed me off he really did

RPOV

I let the tears come down my cheeks, I can't believe I was going to let him in, going to give him a chance, I went over to my locker and quickly got changed. I heard someone shuffle around, and turned around, quickly whipping my tears. I'm pretty sure that was the new student, she had long blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled a little

"Hi... I'm Lissa" she gave a friendly smile, I smiled back a little

"I'm Rose, nice to meet you" I say

"C-can I ask why you are crying?" she asked

I nod and tell her everything, only leaving out the part where I work as a stripper, she frowned

"What a jack ass" I nodded in agreement he is, I looked at the time and shot up

"Shit... English, I completely forgot" I say, Lissa's eyes widen, she shot up as well and we fastly walked to English.

We walked in 10 minutes late, the teacher sounded mad when we came in but Lissa managed to get him to not give us detention and we sat down, I refused to look at Dimitri the whole time, I hated him, he was an asshole

After English, I said a quick goodbye to Lissa, before I hurried out of the school and hopping on the public bus that lead downtown, while I was on the bus I went through my bag, making sure no one could see me before flipping my wig on and taking off my long pants and jacket, revealing my uniform, I put my jacket back on and put my contacts in. I got off at my stop, grabbing my bag and walking toward the club, I took off my jacket putting it in my bag before walking in, when I walked in, I looked around and sighed, it was busy

Not just a little busy, busy as in there were people everywhere, I walked up to the counter and grabbed some orders and taking them over to some guys, when I got back my boss pulled me aside, I frowned and she looked at me.

"You have a request Miss Jones" she calls me by my made up name

"Who?" I asked looking around

She points at a guy that look really familiar, it took me a few seconds to place the face, I cough _oh god_ it was Dimitri, I tried to calm myself down, he wouldn't recognize me I was almost a different person, I slowly walked over with a smile.

"You've requested me?" I asked smoothly

"It would appear so, wouldn't it _Roza_" froze was he following me? How long had he been watching? _Oh god_ I thought, what if he told everyone? I would get fired; I nodded to my boss and walked up to him. He gave me a smug look and gestured for me to come outside, I quickly followed him and look at him

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he fired back

"I-I umm"

"Work here?" he asked "Yeah, I figured that"

"You can't tell anyone!" I blurted

"What do I get out of it?" he smirked and I glared

"What do you want?" I asked

"Go on a date with me" he asked with a smiled

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think? <em>**

**_Please review ^.^_**

l  
>V<p> 


	5. Cant Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Heyyy guys,**

**It meee, with a new chapter **

**BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT i have to tell you that i have changed the last bit of the last chapter, thats why this one could be a bit confusing, soooooooooooo i recommend you go back and read it ^.^**

**anywayy i hope you enjoy this chapter **

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I walked out of the school grounds, after the bell had rang when someone caught my eye, it was Rose, hurriedly walking out of the school grounds and onto a public bus, I decided to follow her onto the bus, making sure she doesn't see me as I slide to the back of the bus and watch her from the back seat, for a second she disappeared than she comes back up with red hair, I looked around at people who seemed completely out of it.

She slides off her pants and I turn my head sidewards thinking about all the things I could do with those legs, I shake my head trying shake off that thought as she put contacts in, I follow her out of the bus until she comes up to this club that I don't recognize, it was a strip club.

Was she gay? Is that why she didn't like me? Wow... that would explain a lot, but the second she took off her jacket I saw that cute little pink uniform, I checked out her ass, in those tiny, tight little shorts. I grinned and walked into the club; while she was taking drinks to other I went up to the counter and requested her for a lap dance. I showed the person my fake idea and waited there as they went and got her.

When she turned around the look on her face was priceless, like she was having a nightmare, she came up to me slowly.

"You've requested me?" she said smoothly

"It would appear so, wouldn't it _Roza_" I smirked, waiting for her reaction, she looked as if she had frozen, I grinned and gestured her to come outside so we could talk

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at me obviously guessing that I had followed her

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I shot back; she was more underage than I was

"I-I umm"

"Work here?" I asked "Yeah, I figured that"

"You can't tell anyone!" she blurted, seeming desperate as her new blue eyes widened

"What do I get out of it?" I smirked looking at her already having a idea in mind

"What do you want?" She hissed

"Go on a date with me" I said looking at her

RPOV

"Are you Bi poler?" I blink, making him laugh

"Is that a yes?" he asked

"After school tomorrow... you better not waste my time" I tell him

"No... Now" he said and I raise an eyebrow, I had work to today, more than any day since we had to pay rent tomorrow.

"Can't... in case you haven't noticed I have work" I tell him

"You can't skip a night?" he asked

"No..." I tell him and he came closer

"Come on Roza" he whispered in my ear seductively "When was the last time you were selfish?" he asked. I other words he wanted to know when was the last time I thought of myself before others, I closed my eyes not remembering a time, maybe before dad died? But that was a long time ago. Dimitri put his arms on either side of my head, blocking my way so I can't get away.

"You don't know anything..." I protest

"I don't need to" he tells me "All I know is that you were obviously desperate for a job which can only mean your mum doesn't have a job" he guessed, unfortunately he guessed right, I sighed and looked up at him, his brown hair sparking in the moonlight.

Maybe it would be a good thing to skip work tonight, it would be the most fun I've had in years, as I look at him it gets harder and harder to say no, he was right I haven't done anything for myself in years, I kind miss being reckless. I shake my head as if shaking the crazy thoughts from my mind, I couldn't do that to Eddie, it wasn't just up to him to pay for our house rent.

"I can't" I tell him again

He rolls his eyes and softly runs a hand down my arm

"Come on Roza" he leans forward more "It's just one night" he said

"Fine..." I sigh, which made him smirk, he gave me his jacket so I could cover myself and he lead me to his car, I look back at the club and bite my lip.

"Don't look back" Dimitri says as he opens the door for me, I quickly slide in and he closes the door going over to his side and getting in he gave me an arrogant smirk "Nice uniform by the way" he chuckled and drove off.

I can't help back laugh a little, I knew it would only be a matter of time before he would bring up my uniform, for some reason I felt butterflies in my stomach as he pulled up to the beach, I slowly got out and felt the sea breeze hit my face. I slowly took off my wig and took out my contacts while Dimitri went into the back and got out a bag, he gestured for me to follow him down to the beach, I follow him and he lays a picnic rug down on the sand.

"Come sit" he told me and I sit on the picnic rug, quite confused on what he was doing.

In the back of my mind all I could see was Dimitri taking me to a 5 star restaurant and showing off him money, but all he did was put a picnic basket down and pulled some spaghetti out, I raised an eyebrow.

"If you think I'm going to do that whole Lady and the Tramp thing with you, you have another thing coming" I joke, this made him burst into laughter

As he passed me a plate, I took it and looked at it for a second before, slowly taking a fork full and eating it, I looked at it, with surprise

"Nice isn't it?" he asked and I nodded

"Who made it?" I asked him

"My mum" he said truthfully, and then something hit me

"Wait... you planned this" I state the obvious

"Yeah, I was going to ask you at school today, but obviously I didn't get a chance" He explained

This made me re think a few things again, like how he could be a better person than he shows people, and obviously more romantic than everyone thinks to. I feel like I'm looking at him for the first time, like maybe he could be boyfriend material.

He took out another container to reveal chocolate cover strawberries; I couldn't help but smile brightly as I see these strawberries. I take one slowly and slowly nibble on it; all he does was watch me. I slowly build up my confidence and grab a strawberry out of the container, shuffling closer as I slowly and shakily bring it to his mouth. He grins and opens his mouth slowly taking a bite, I cant help but blush at the way he's looking at me.

He moved me onto his lap as he ate the rest of the strawberry, pulling out one for me he brought it to my mouth. I gladly took a little nibble on the strawberry, until I finished it, I looked up at Dimitri and he smiled at me, actually smiled, there was not grin or no smirk.

Dimitri slowly leaned down to me, as if he was afraid I would pull away, his lips softly brushed against mine giving me a chance to pull away, when I don't he finally kisses me. I kiss him back closing my eyes, liking the way his lips felt against mine, he slowly reached up and curls a piece of my hair on his finger. I pull back a little, looking at him, than I looked around and frowned at the black sky that surrounded us, I looked back at Dimitri.

"What time is it?" I whisper, Dimitri pulls out his phone and looks at it

"9 o'clock" he tells m, I softly curse and get off his lap

"I need to get home..." I tell him and he nods, standing up and packing up, I follow him to the car where he puts the heater on as I shiver.

For some reason I wanted so badly to just snuggle into him for warmth, he pulls up to my house, I'm about to get out when he grabs my arm and pulls me to him, brushing his lips against mine.

"Night Roza, see you on the bus" he smiled as I got out, he took off down the driveway, leaving me standing in the driveway.

I slowly walk inside, my fingers lightly brushing my lips where he had kissed me; I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. I think I might be falling for him, as I look in the mirror it confirms my thoughts, they were scary but true, I was falling for the biggest player in school. Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you think?<strong>

**Starting to like Dimitri?**

**Think he's still a jerk ?**

**More reviews the quicker i update ;)**

**l  
>v<strong>


	6. Broken

***Screams* I updated quickly, im really surprised that i did this good**

**But unfortantitly im out of idea's D: so if you could give me some, that would be great **

**AND i would also like to give a big thankyou to Ms Sweden for helping me with this story and giving me that extra push that i need *claps* THANKYOU!**

**But i'd also like to thank all the people who have read the story ^.^**

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I drove home after that night; I could honestly say that was the best night of my life, just sitting on the beach with Rose was amazing. I pulled up to my house and drove into my driveway with a smile clearly planted on my face as I got out and walked through the door. Some maids turned and looked at me with an obvious face of confusion since I never smiled unless it was forced; usually it was just a smirk or a grin. I walked into the living room where my mum and dad were sitting watching TV, they both looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Who is she?" My mum finally spoke up, she rolled her eyes thinking I had just found another toy to play with, but that was completely NOT the case.

"She's a girl from school" I tell them

"What her name?" my dad asked, he had been waiting for me to find someone so I could take over his business.

"Rose..." I say simply, but at the wrong time, the moment I said it Viktoria came down

"Rose Hathaway?" She hissed

"No, the other 64 Rose's we have at the school" I say sarcastically

"Do we get to meet her?" My mum asked

"NEVER!" Vik yelled "She beat me up!"

"You called her trash!" I yell back

"I was telling the truth!"

"Whatever, but I swear to god if you do anything to her tomorrow you'll regret it" I tell her, before stomping up to my room, my good mood now turning into a bad mood. There was a knock at my door and I groaned.

"Who is it?" I grumbled, but they didn't say who but just walked in, it was my mum

"I want you to do me a favour" she says and I look at her

"What?"

"Invite her over" My mum says with a smiled as I look at her in disbelief

She wants me to invite Rose into a house where my sister wants to kill her? I'd be inviting her into a death house where she would die before she made it to the door, I thought for a second, maybe if I did invite her over my mum wont bug my about it for weeks. Because I know she does that on purpose to annoy the shit out of me until I agree to do something.

"Fine" I say simply before a big smile spread on her face. She thanked me and walked out leaving me alone in my room.

Slowly I start to drift off to sleep as I lay on my bed, thinking about her but there is a bit of doubt going through my head on whether I can get her to stay with me or not.

*The next morning*

RPOV

I got on the bus the next morning to find Dimitri on his normal seat at the back; I walked down the bus and sat next to him with a smile

"Hey" I said simply

"Morning Beautiful, nice to see you without make up and cloths on" he winked making my lip, twitch a little as my mouth threaten a grin, deciding to ignore his comment I started up a conversation. After about 5 minutes he asked stopped the conversation with one question,

"Go on a date with me tonight?" he asked. I looked at him and shook my head

"Can't, I have work" I say

"Tell them you're sick" he winked. I looked at him thinking through things, finally I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but only one more time" I tell him

"Okay" he grinned obviously happy about it, as his hand rested on my knee.

I smiled looking down at my knee with a slight smile, a couple of days ago the touch would have disgusted me, but for some reason now it didn't so much, I guess it because I kissed him last night. His softly lips against mine as the sun set behind us, I shook my head and blushed a little trying to get the image out of my head. He grinned at me obviously seeing me blush as he brushed his thumb over my cheek softly.

The bus pulled up to its usual spot and I smiled standing up and waiting for him to follow, he followed behind me closely, so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. For some reason I knew he was doing that on purpose just to tease me, I grinned and walked faster but not before turning around.

"See you in English" I told him, skipping off

The moment I entered the school grounds was the moment I knew something was different, when I walked passed people stopped and whispered to each other, I frowned because of the horrible feeling it gave me, as if they were mocking me.

"Hey Rose, how's it hanging?" Viktoria laughed as she walked passed me

I frowned having no idea what she meant, it wasn't until my best friend Mia pulled me into the bathroom, locked the door and checked under all the stalls. She looked at me with something I couldn't quiet place in her eyes, sorry maybe? Like she felt sorry for me

"There's a rumour going around..." she told me

"What rumour?" this sparked my temper

Mia looked at me and bit her lip as if she didn't want me to tell but afraid that I'll want to punch her face in or something.

"They're saying that you...you work as a stripper downtown..." she says "but the thing is... they have proof"

The moment she said that first sentence I froze, how did they know? Who told them? _Oh god this can't be happening can it?_ I feel my breathing starting to pick up as I feel like I'm going to faint, I make my way out of the bathroom and everybody stares at me, then starts whispering again. I look around then shut myself back in the bathroom, suddenly it's like someone has hit me in the chest, hard and mercilessly. The only person I ever told was Eddie... But then there was Dimitri who found out about it just last night, which makes my blood boil from anger. Was everything a game to him? He told everyone about my job, how could he? I can believe I let my walls down and let him in;

I looked in the mirror as a tear burned down my face. I made my way over to the sink and started to rub my lips, I turned the tap on wetted my hands and rubbed my lips harder trying to get the feel of his lips off mine. I started crying, I can't believe I let him kiss me, I also can't believe for a second I thought that maybe I was different, maybe he was capable of being in a relationship. Mia came up behind me and grabbed my arms tightly, trying to stop me from rubbing my lips.

"Rose!" she yelled "Rose stop!" grabbing my arms she turned me around "Rose... we're going to get through this okay? Just deny the rumour, it will go away sooner or later" she told me

"But they have proof!" I say "They saw the video!" I yell and she doesn't have a response for this.

She looks at me and bites her lip, obviously not knowing what to say, she looked at me

"We better get back out there" she says and I close my eyes

"Fine..." I say and stomp toward the door, I open it and walked out only to bump into Dimitri, I fell over and I looked up at him with a slight frown.

He smiles a little and offers me his hand so I can get up, I reject his help and stand up on my own, I was about the start yelling at him when my phone rang, I sighed and picked it up, people where still staring at me.

"Hello?" I whispered

"Miss Jonas, I'm sorry to say but you have been fired for posting content on YouTube" my boss said and I cough

"I didn't..." I tell her "It was someone else, I swear" I say but she stuck to her word and hung up

I sighed slamming my phone shut, great, everybody knew I was a stripper and now I have to look for a new job tonight, I look down then back up at Dimitri with a glare. This was all his fault, if he hadn't of said something to everyone I would have a job and my reputation.

DPOV

I walked into school to see people whispering to each other, I grin, this should be good I need some juice rumours now, for some reason they excite me. I look around to see if anyone was going to elaborate on who we were talking about, I walk up to Ivann.

"Yo Ivann, who's everyone talking about?" I ask

"Rose..." he told me with a grin "Someone found out she works in a strip club downtown"

At this news I instantly freeze, this is bad, really really bad, now Rose was going to think _**I**_ spread the rumour I frowned looking down at Ivann.

"Do you have proof?" I demand and he nods passing me a tape, I look it over and slam it to the floor, crushing it with my shoe as people started "You were saying?"

"Dimitri! DUDE! What the hell?" Ivann yelled.

Instead of answering I walked away pissed, because of the rumour someone had said about her, for some reason I wanted to protect her and not get blamed for anything. Someone bumping into me made me holt in my tracks as she fell the floor, it was Rose and she looked pissed at me. I offered her my hand so I could help her up and explain but she didn't accept it, instead she stood up and stared at me. It look like she was about to say something but her phone ringing cut off whatever words that were going to come out of her mouth.

She turned around answering her phone; she was on the phone for a couple of minutes before she looked at me. Well... look isn't exactly how I would explain it; it was more like a glare and all that went through my head was, _if looks could kill..._

She closed her mouth and turned around walking away from me without looking back I sighed and walked in the opposite direction, obviously there wasn't going to be a date tonight... or ever if she got her way

RPOV

I looked at the time as I did my homework, it was the time I was surppose to meet Dimitri, I stared at the clock for a second, hearing the _tick tok, tick tok, tick tok_

I ignored the clock and got on with my homework, I hated the fact that he had told everyone, but at least it he did it early so he wouldn't put me through the pain of it being when I loved him. I heard a knock at the door and I rolled my eyes getting up and answering the door, since obviously my mother wasn't going to. I opened the door and my face brightened instantly, it was Adrian Ivashkov.

Adrian was a old family friend, my dad used to work with his dad before my dad died, I gave him a tight hug and he lifted me off the ground, hugging me back just as tightly.

"Hey!" I say enthusiastically

"Hello to you to" He smiled "I missed you back in Alaska"

"Me too!" I smiled as he let me go

Wow, I couldn't believe he was here it was so exciting, him and I used to be best friends when we were growing up. We always used to make sand castles and place murder in the dark with the other kids; of course we always used to win because we _always_ teamed up. But unfortunately his family moved away 5 years ago to Alaska, which meant we didn't see or call each other, it was really great to see him, especially at this time.

"It's nice to see you Rose" he smiled

"Wow! It's been ages" I state

"It has been, BUT my family is moving back here to stay" he smiled, this made me beam in joy

"Really?" I asked and he nods in confirmation

Adrian Ivashkov is back, and back to stay

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i have decided im going to start answering reviews that are asking questions, so if you have a question, just review or pm and i'll be quiet happy to answer <strong>

**Thankyou all for reading**

**Ali xx**


	7. Picking up the pieces

**HEY GUYS!**

**Sorry its taken me so long to update, i ran out of ideas and had to take a few days break to get rid of my writers block ^.^**

**anyway its not super long but i promise the next chapter will be ;)**

**I'd like to thank Ms Sweden once again for helping me and giving me idea's**

**i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

Adrian and I sat in my room for a couple of hours just talking about how our lives had been for the past few years, It was nice just talking to someone and not having any sick twists like what Dimitri was trying to accomplish. It was nice until he pointed out someone had pulled into the drive way, all I could see was Dimitri's car , I sighed and pulled myself off the bed and he went to follow me telling me he had to go anyway. I went downstairs slowly dreading this moment, I hated the thought of talking to him right now, and I opened the door and walked out to him. Adrian walked past Dimitri, getting in his car and leaving.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly

"Rose, listen we need to talk" Dimitri said

"Your right we do..." I say and looked down

"About t-"he started

"No, let me start" I interrupted "What was I to you? Was I just a toy for you to play with?" I asked

"I-" I started again

"I'm not finished" I state "You made me trust you for a split second, A SPLIT SECOND and with that split second you use it to go blurting to your friends about my job, is everything a game to you? Do you even care about how bad I hurt? Or are you just that much of a cold heart, pig headed basted that you don't give a shit, because it sure as hell looks like to me that you used me to get what you want"

It literally felt like someone had gotten a hammer and slammed it into my

"I. Didn't. Tell. Anyone" He said through a clenching of teeth as if he was about to lose it

"Stop lying to me!" I screamed.

"I'm not!" he yelled back.

"You are, I'm not in the mood for your games you jerk!" I scream and pushed him.

I was so mad I could scream at him forever, but he caught my hand and pulled me toward his chest making me look up at him. And I struggled to get out of his grip, I screamed and kicked and attempted to punch him but he avoided all my attacks, or just ignored them.

"Stop" he says simply, like he controls me, THE NERVE

"LET ME GO" I screamed

"No... Rose-" he started

I started screaming at the top of my lungs, he groaned and crashed his lips to mine roughly, kissing me, I was surprised for a couple of seconds before I responded and kissed him back willingly. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he turns us around and slams me against the bonnet. I gasp softly and pull him down with me so he has one knee on the bonnet and one leg on the ground; he licks my bottom lip asking for permission. I don't know why I let Dimitri kiss me, maybe it was that deep down I wanted to believe it wasn't Dimitri that ratted me out to everyone, but at this moment I didn't care, I just wanted him close to me. But I opened my mouth slightly to let him in, we kissed slowly our tongue tangling with one another's, I closed my eyes wanting nothing more than to just stay like this forever, in his arms, safe. He pulled away slightly so our foreheads touched, we were both breathing heavily, just looking at each other.

"You have to believe me..." His voice broke "I would _never_ do that to you" he told me, kissing my lips softly. The next words that came out of my mouth were crazy, because every, logic in my brain told me that it was him that he told everyone but for some reason, I believed him.

"I believe you" I whispered truthfully .

He smiled and we spent just a couple of minutes, there, like that until he reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to go" he told me

"Why?" I pouted

"Football game" he said simply and I sighed kissing him softly

"Finee, go" I said

"Go out with me tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded making him smile "Good, I'll see you than"

And with that he got up, I got off his car and walked up to the door turning around to wave goodbye, he looked back at me with a smile before getting in the car and leaving me. Alone.

DPOV

I was in car driving on my way to the football game I was suppose to be at in 5 minutes, I had a big smile on my face, and she believed me. It was the only thing I wanted is for her to believe me, to believe the truth; I hated seeing her hurt it just made me mad and made me want to protect her. I pulled up to the school and rushed in to get padded up as I walked in I heard people talking, talking about Rose and how she was a stripper.

They were all agreeing on how it made sense, this made me mad, like really mad and the worse thing was Ivan was the ring leader, I glared and walked up to him punching him in the jaw. All the guys backed away as they saw the surprised look on Ivan's face, he looked like he was trying to process that his best friend just hit him square in the jaw after a couple of minutes he speaks up.

"What the hell man?" he glared

"Stop, talking about her" I told him and he laughed

"Is she giving you lap dances?" Ivan asked and I heard the guys laugh.

I pulled Ivan up but his shirt and shoved him against the lockers roughly before throwing another punch at him, hitting him in the eye, making sure he was going to have a black eye tomorrow. He finally had enough and pushed me back taking a swing at me, hitting me in the jaw as well, I was about to take another hit when coach Dallen came in and broke us apart.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" he yelled

"Nothing.." I mumbled with Ivan

"Then stop throwing punches at each other! What if you had broken each other's arms?" he asked "Huh? You two are the best we have on this team!"

"Sorry coach" Ivan said, looking down. The coach looked at me as if he expected me to say it

"Sorry coach" I glared at Ivan

"Great, get on the field" he said and nobody moved "NOW!" he yelled and we all moved out

RPOV

I was sitting in the lounge room by myself, since mum was out watching Eddie's game, _because Eddie is such a star_, I though making a face at the thought. I was there for a good 10 minutes when I heard something moving around upstairs, I frown and get up, walking up the stairs slowly. I get upstairs and look around, walking into my bedroom slowly and walking around when I heard it, it was a clicking sound. Like it was from I gun, my eyes widened as I heard someone walking toward my room, I peeked out from around the corner and saw a guy with blonde hair and a gun, I flick myself around the corner and into my room, I looked around and quickly walking to my closet and slipping inside. I curled up in a ball at the bottom, shaking softly as I held my legs close to my chest, I heard the person come into my room and walk around, obviously looking for me. They came to the closet and it slowly opened it, I could hear him chuckling as he looked down at me with a smirk, he pointed the gun at me and there was a **boom**

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN<strong>

**Cliffhanger ;)  
><strong>


	8. Help Me, Hold Me

**Im backkkk, i know i was really mean last chapter but DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER MY PRETTIES ^.^ hope you enjoy, is long...ish for you to say sorry**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I screamed as he shot through the back of my closet , my hands where over my head as some sort of protection, I looked up at him confused my vision blurred from tears, my heart felt like it was going to break through my ribs it was beating so hard, I shook more as tears came down my face freely. I frowned slightly, he looked like Ivan... He looked a lot like Ivan

"Get up" he ordered his gun still pointed at me, letting me know he wasn't joking.

I got up slowly and cautiously, not taking my eyes off him as my legs started to shake harder, making me wobble a lot. He grabbed my arms roughly and dragged me over to the bed and pushed me down onto it, I landed on my bed roughly as he looked down at me. That's when I noticed the video camera in the corner of the room; I frowned and looked up at him he had a smirk on his face when he noticed I saw the video camera.

"My brother tells me your a stripper" he grinned evilly at me and my eyes widened.

I looked around desperately for an escape, walks over to the door and closes it slowly, obvious trying to torment me, I whimpered as I sat up on the bed. He walked over to the video camera and positions it in front of the bed; he smirked and looked at my face.

"Now I want you to strip for the camera" he said

"You're crazy" I hissed, shaking my head

"Not really" he grinned as he held the gun to me again "Now do it. Or I'll kill you" he shrugged

"I'd rather die" I say stubbornly

"Then what if I kill your brother or your mother will you care then?" he asked

I close my eyes as a whimper escaped my lips

"Now start" he said turning the camera on

I closed my eyes tightly, tears flowing down my cheeks as I slowly lifted up my top, I lifted it up over my stomach and over my breasts until it was over my head, revealing my sexy black bra. I opened my eyes to look at him; all I saw was him looking at my body lustfully. It made me feel dirty, like I was some sort of possession they could use when they wanted to, I studied him, I couldn't shake the feeling that he looked a lot like Ivan, for some reason I had a flashback back to when I was in the car struggling with a guy. It all seemed clearer now, his blonde hair and blue eyes, his voice all the pieces came together as I saw his face trying to grab me, I saw Ivan's face making my eyes widen.

Dimitri was right, he didn't tell everyone one, suddenly everything seemed so much clearer at that moment, it was perfect timing. This could only mean that Ivan had followed Dimitri that night that he caught me, the timing was so perfect he told everyone one that morning to make it seem like it was Dimitri had told everyone, but the only question was why? That was the only answer I didn't have.

"Why did you stop baby?" he asked as he looked at me "Keep going"

I just stare at him like he was crazy, making him click the gun again, I close my eyes and unbutton my jeans, shakily not being able to control my shaking. I unbuttoned my jeans but didn't pull them down, looking down at the bed as if to say I can't.

"Stand up" he ordered, I hesitated before standing up and pulling my jeans down slowly until I'm only in my panties and bra. I heard a car pull up and I let out a sigh of relief, he walked over to the window before walking back to me, pulling me back down onto the bed and climbing on top of me and kissing me roughly.

I struggled trying to get him off of me, but he was too strong for me, the door opened and he jumped off of me acting surprised, I looked up to see my mother standing there with a horrified look on her face.

"M-mummy" I whimpered as she looked at me

"Get changed Rosemarie" she said and I did as she said, quickly getting changed

She looked at the video camera and I looked at her face, it had disgust on it and shame, like she was ashamed I was her daughter, which hurt. A lot. She looked at me with a cold stare

"Get out" she said simply

"M-mum..." I tried

"GET OUT!" she screamed, I grabbed my shoes and ran out, tears staining my cheeks

When I got out the guy came out with his video camera, he was looking at me with a smirk, I backed away fearfully I looked around and bolted in the right direction, I ran down the street as fast as I could, I could hear him following making me run faster. I ran into the park where I found a phone booth, I ran into it pulling out some spare coins I smashed in the first number I could think of as I looked around for him. I was so scared that maybe he'll come out and grab me, force me into his car, I whimpered at the thought. The person picked up the phone, people yelling in the background

"Hello?" Dimitri said into the phone, making me whimper in relief

"D-D-Dimitri" I managed to sob out

"Rose? Rose, is that you?" he asked, I nodded through the phone

"I-He-I" I stuttered out

"Rose, slow down, tell me's wrong"

"He...Want to tape me" I whimper

"Tape what?" he asked hardly

"Me...t-taking my..." the rest was just all mumbled together but by the silence through the phone

"Where are you?" he asked

"B-B-Blackpoint Park" I tell him.

All of a sudden someone came up behind me and grabbed me, I screamed loudly and started struggling as the phone hit the glass, I struggled more screaming as the guy held me tightly on the arms.

"Now now baby" he chuckled pulling me away from the phone booth, I bit down on this hand hard.

I heard him groaned and his grip loosened enough for me to rip out of his grip and run into the darkness's of trees.

DPOV

It was half time when I got a phone call, we were winning by 20 points, I was in the locker rooms when I answered my phone, people yelling and cheering in the background.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, hearing someone whimper on the other end

"D-D-Dimitri" Rose sobbed making my chest tighten

"Rose? Rose, is that you?" I asked, to make sure

"I-He-I" she managed stuttered out, I couldn't understand anything

"Rose, slow down, tell me's wrong"

"He...Want to tape me"

"Tape what?" I asked concerned

"Me...t-taking my..." the mumbled something I couldn't understand but I caught on, someone asshole wanted her to take her clothes off on camera

"Where are you?" I asked her, taking off my huge top thing, and putting on a jacket over my sweat shirt

"B-B-Blackpoint Park" she tells me before I hear her scream and the phone hit the glass

"ROSE!" I yelled and smashed my phone shut.

I walked out of the locker only to get stopped by my coach

"Belikov, where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked "We're half way through!" he says

"Something came up" I said and pulled away

"Don't you dare go anywhere!" I said

I ignored him and ran across the football field hearing my team yelling at me, I run to my car and quickly open it and got in, turning my car on and rushing out of the parking lot faster than I should have gone. I rushed down the road, hoping that there was no cops around, once I was at the park I pulled up at the curb and got out fast, slamming my door. I ran into the park and looked around, seeing the bunch of tree's I ran toward them knowing they would be the most logical place to hide. Once I hit the middle of the tree's I looked around.

"Rose!" I yelled out hoping for a response, hoping I wasn't too late "ROSE!" I yelled louder

I saw a shadow coming out of behind a tree

"D-Dimitri!" she yelled, running toward me, I ran toward her as well wanting nothing more than to take her into my arms.

The next couple of things seemed to happen in slow motion; Ivan's brother came out of the tree's grabbing Rose from behind and pointing a gun to her head.

"Don't move Dimitri" he threatened

I froze as I saw Rose's face, she looked absolutely terrified, and tears were flowing down her face bringing out her brown eyes.

"Jesse...Listen to me... You don't want to hurt her" I tell him

"Really? Because I think I do" he smirked

I knew Jesse, he liked being in control, he liked feeling like he was a man but one of the most important things is, he liked money, lots of it, lots of it that he knew I would give if pressured enough.

"Jesse...Listen-"

He pushed down the trigger, Rose screamed, closing her eyes tightly, my eyes widened and my heart stopped as I went to jump out to him, but instead of a loud band it was a click, I closed my eyes relieved it was just a blank.

"I don't want to talk" he stated

"What do you want?" I surrendered to him

"I want a video of her" he smirked

"How much money" I said through a clenching of teeth

"$100,000" he said and I bit my lip knowing I would have to go home to get that

"Fine... Just let her go" I say

"Oh no, I'll hold her here until you come back" he told me, and I closed my eyes, hating the thought of leaving her here with him.

"Fine" I say

"And in case your thinking of going to the police station, for every 10 minutes you take will be when a piece of her clothing comes off" he tells me, holding her to himself, she whimpered closing her eyes.

"NO!" I yell

"D-Dimitri...Just go" Rose whimpered

I closed my eyes and turned around

"Your time starts now" Jesse says

I grit my teeth and ran to my car, my temper not holding well as I slammed the door shut, I turned it on taking off at top speed, when I was half way home my phone buzzed. I looked at it to see a picture of Rose only in her bra and pants, her top gone. I slammed my palm against the steering wheel and went faster, instead of taking another 10 minutes for me to get home, it took me five. I ran into the house and ran into my dad's study going to the cell, I punched in the code and walked in, I went over to the big chest and dug into a bag counting out the money. When I finally finished my phone buzzed again this time all she had on was her panties and her bra, I cursed loudly and ran out to my car, glad my parents weren't home.

I was 2 minutes away when my phone buzzed yet again, I looked at it to find her bra was gone and there were tears streaming down her face, I stepped on the gas and pulled up to the park again running as fast as I could. I came to them and threw the bag at him with the cash in it, he grinned and went into the bag counting it out, when he was satisfied he let go of Rose. Rose quickly put on her bra and the rest of her clothes, Jesse stood up and I wanted so badly to do nothing more than to punch him in the face.

"Thank you very much Belikov" He laughed and disappeared into the dark

As soon as he did Rose shot up and ran into my chest, hugging me tightly as she cried, I held her to my chest burring my face in her hair, we just stood there for a good 20 minutes just holding each other tightly. I pulled away and cupped her cheeks

"Are you okay?" I asked "Did he hurt you?" I asked and she shook her head, shaking

I took off my jacket and gave it to her, trying to warm her up and calm her down, I sighed and picked her up carrying her to the car, I put her and went over to my side.

"Home?" I asked but she shook her head

"No, s-she kicked me out" she told me and I closed my eyes

"To my house then" I say but before she can protest she falls asleep

* * *

><p><strong>That's the chapter <strong>

***pshhh* guess what**

**The next chapter is going to be funnnnnyyyyyy**

**Rose meets the family, anyyywayyyy **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**Sad?**

**Happy?**

**Sweet? (In a not weird way) **

**Reviewwwwwwww**


	9. Put Me Back Together

**Im backkkkk  
><strong>

**Okay, i have a strange feeling i'm going to get yelled at again for leaving a cliff hanger for you again ;)  
><strong>

**Butttttttt its a longer chapter, i hope that makes up for something ^.^  
><strong>

**Anywayyyy  
><strong>

**i hope you enjoy it and not hate me to much  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

The next thing I remember was me, being in a huge room in a bed, this place was huge and rich and nothing I was used to, I was used to small rooms, single beds and one bathroom to share for the whole house. I slowly stood up, looking around wondering where I was, was I dead? Had Ivan's brother killed me? That dream was shattered a couple of seconds later.

"Afternoon Roza" someone said, making me jump around and squeak in surprised

"Afternoon...?"

"Did I scare you?" Dimitri chuckled and I nodded

"You live here?" I asked looking around

"Uh huh" he answered

"It's huge" I say

"You'd think so since you've only seen my room" He laughed "I think the word, genomes, is what you're looking for" he stated. Making me giggle

He offered his arm in a friendly gesture, I took it and he lead me out of the room to the hallway, I looked around in awe making him chuckle. He led me down the stairs and froze for a second before slowly backing us up the stairs, he slowly turned around and I looked at him confused.

"Dimitri!" A guy voice yelled. He closed his eyes and stopped before turning around with me

"Yes father?" he asked. His father briefly looked at me before back at Dimitri

"Is this the girl you were talking about?" He asked and Dimitri nodded

"I hope you are able to join us for dinner" He said to me and I nodded

"I would love to..." I say and his father nodded

"Great, I expect you will be wearing something more...formal" he said as he looked me up and down "And more makeup" he said and I gritted my teeth a little but nodded, he smiled and nodded "Dimitri, I need you to come and run some errands with me..."

I hated his dad already, I mean who does he think he is, when does he have the right to tell me what to wear and not to wear. Now it all made sense why Dimitri is like that, because his father is ten times worse of a jerk, I actually felt sorry for Dimitri's mum. I shook my head trying to calm myself down, I think Dimitri saw that he had pissed me off and wanted to get his dad out of here before I did something I'd most probably regret later.

"Yes sir..." he said and nodded before his dad walked away, obviously expecting him to follow, Dimitri gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked with his dad.

I sighed, I was now all by myself in a huge house, I saw Viktoria coming down the stair and she rolled her eyes.

"You here" she says and I smile a little a plan going through my head

"I need your help" I tell her and she makes a face

"What with?" she asked coldly her face going hard

"I want to piss off your dad" I say and her face instantly softened into a smirk

"Count me in, how?" she asked curiously

"I don't know... That's why I need your help" I tell her

"Well...One of the biggest things that really gets on his nerves is when we dress normally for dinner, he thinks we should dress formally instead" She told me and I nod, going up into Dimitri's room, her right behind me.

I saw my bag that he had obviously gotten from my brother last night; I walked over to it and went through it, that was when I saw my work uniform. I raised an eyebrow then remembered I'd never told Eddie about losing my job, which right now was a good thing. I got it out and put it on the bed, I heard Viktoria scoff

"That's your work uniform?" she asked

"At least I work" I muttered

"If I did work I wouldn't have to dress like a slut to do it" she stated, I stood up and looked at her

"Put yourself in my shoes for a second okay? One second, you have no dad, your mum hates you, your brother and you have to work your asses off to actually survive" I snap, she flinches

"Where's your dad?" she asked

"Dead" I say shortly and coldly making Viktoria flinch and look down

"I'm sorry" she says softly, which surprises me I look at her and frown

"Its fine...You didn't know" I say

I frown and go into the bathroom getting dressed, coming out to a shocked Viktoria, I know the uniform didn't cover much, all it was, was like a bikini top and tight shorts that barely covered anything, and the worst part was, it was bright pink and glittery.

"T-That's what you wore?" she asked and I nodded "It's...nice..." she lied

"Right" I laughed, going through Dimitri's closet for a jacket.

I found one and put it on, I looked back at Viktoria who shook her head, she led me into her room and sat me on the bed. I looked around her room in awe, it was like a princess's room, there was a dressing table, double bed, a walking in robe and she had her own bathroom. She stood me up again making me go over to her dressing table and sat me down again; she turns me away from the mirror and starts applying make up to me.

An hour later when she was finished, she turned me back around to face the mirror and I gasped, I didn't look like me at all, I looked like a super model.

"Wow..." I say and look at her "Thank you..."

"You're welcome" she smiled warmly

Someone knocked on her door and walked in, she was pretty, really pretty

"Vik-"she stopped and looked at me "You must be Rose..." she smiled

"Yeah... I am" I nod

"I'm Karolina" she smiled warmly before looking at Viktoria "What are you up to?"

"We're making dad mad...And testing how much Dimitri likes Rose" she said innocently. This testing Dimitri was new to me, but maybe it was a good idea, to see how much he liked me, it would make things a lot easier.

"How?" Karolina raised an eyebrow

Viktoria looked at me and I stood up, taking off Dimitri's jacket making Karolina gasp

"Where did you get that!" she asked

"We'll tell you later" Viktoria promised, before putting the jacket back on me and pushing me out the door "Dinner time"

We walk downstairs where I see Dimitri, his dad, his mum and his other sister. Viktoria made me stand next to Dimitri as she went and stood behind her seat, I briefly wondered why we were standing, and then it all made sense.

"Please sit" there father said and I rolled my eyes, going to sit down

"Dimitri! Be a gentleman and take off her jacket" Karolina told him

Dimitri sighed as he was nearly half way down on his seat, he stood up and took off my jacket as soon as he did his eyes widened as he started at my body for a couple of minutes before he heard a throat being cleared. I looked around at the table, his mum was gob smacked, Dimitri's other sister was laughing a little, Viktoria and Karolina had their eyes down grinning and Dimitri's dad didn't know whether to look at my body or look away, I sat down with a slight smirk

"You told me to wear something more formal" I look at Dimitri's dad and heard Viktoria snort

Karolina who was sitting right next to me nudged my knee and handed me a piece of chewing gum, I grinned and took it

"I-"His dad started

"Hang on sir" I said before fake sneezing loudly and slipping the gum in my mouth, chewing loudly "Sorry about that sir" I put on a southern accent

Dimitri had his index finger on his temple and his thumb on his chin, he seriously didn't know whether to laugh or die of embarrassment, I grinned and looked at his dad who was gob smacked at my appearance and sudden outburst. _Thought I was a, to be seen and not heard sort of girl didn't ya_? I thought

I chewed on my gum loudly hoping to get a bite

"Can you not at the table?" His dad asked madly

"Sorry sir, I'm diabetic need to keep my sugars up" I lied, my 'southern accent' showing in my voice

Oh this was going to be fun

**DPOV**

I was waiting downstairs for Rose with my dad, after he had gone out with me and told me she wasn't good enough for me, when she came down a frowned a little, she looked nothing like herself and she had my jacket on, which made her look like she had nothing underneath. Viktoria made her stand next to me then quickly walked off to her own seat, I briefly wondered when Viktoria became friends with Rose but I shook that question off and faced my father.

"Please sit" He said, from the corner off my eye I could see Rose's eyes roll but went to sit down

I was almost sitting down when

"Dimitri! Be a gentleman and take off her jacket" Karolina told me and I sighed

I stood up and took off Rose's jacket for her jacket as soon as I did my eyes when widen Oh my god her body was hot as hell, I stared at her body for a couple of minutes, studying her. I heard my father clear his throat and I looked at him, he was checking her out! What a pig...But then again I was to.. NO I was her boyfriend, I have the right to check her out

"You told me to wear something more formal" Rose told him and Viktoria snorted

From the corner of my eye I saw Karolina give Rose something, but didn't quite know what

"I-" my dad started

"Hang on sir" She said before faking to sneezing loudly "Sorry about that sir" She put a southern accent on, which even sounded forced , and chewing loudly on a piece of gum, which is obviously what Karolina gave her.

I put my index finger to my temple and my thumb to the side of my chin, I didn't know whether to laugh at her obviously trying to piss my dad off or die of embarrassment because I knew my dad would pick on me later for it, she started chewing loudly and ate a mouthful of my dinner.

"Can you not at the table?" my dad asked starting to get mad

"Sorry sir, I'm diabetic need to keep my sugars up" she lied making me chuckle as she still had her, 'southern accent'

My dad stood up, obviously not taking any more of this; his hands were on the table and he looked at her coldly.

"You're a disgrace" He told her "You don't belong in a rich family, and obviously don't belong with my son, so why don't you go back to whatever junk yard you came from"

"HEY!" I yelled standing up as well, making everybody flinch at how loud my went "Leave her alone, don't you see it, she _trying_ to piss you off, and its working because your an arrogant asshole and don't know how to have fun." I yell

"How dare you talk to me like that!" he yelled angrily at me "See what she has done to you!"

I didn't respond

"She's made you weak and she needs to leave" he looked at Rose "Now"

Rose looked at me before standing up, she grabbed my jacket and I grabbed her arm softly, but not soft enough she could get out of my grip.

"If she goes, I go" I tell my father, my father rolls his eyes obviously not believing me

"Fine" he snorted and sat down

I took Rose's hand and lead her upstairs to my room where I started packing my stuff, even though I knew I'd always have a place here, I wasn't going to go and leave Rose out on the street's for Jesse to pick her up again. Rose's watched me shocked; she obviously didn't believe me either when I told my dad I would go if she did, I couldn't help but find this amusing, that she didn't believe me, for a while we didn't say anything, until she spoke up.

"You can't leave home just because of me..." Rose said

"No? Watch me" I say zipping up my bag

Rose came up behind me, putting her hand over mine and she looked up at me, her eyes pleading for me to stay.

"Dimitri...You can't..." she says "I... could find somewhere to stay" she lied

"Roza...You're a horrible liar" I tell her and she laughed a little, I cupped her cheek softly kissing her softly "Now, I have enough money for a hotel for tonight" I told her and she nodded

"Okay..." she smiled

I grabbed her still packed bag and my bag, making my way down the stairs with her close behind, my dad was standing against a wall his eyebrow raised as if he expected me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness. I looked at him one more time before walking out the door with Rose, there was no way I was going to be his puppet anymore.

I opened the door for Rose, then went over to my side getting is as well, I closed my door and turned on the engine of my car, I sped off down the road like I usually do, but this time something felt different. Wrong even. I tried to shake the feeling off but I couldn't I frowned and looked around for a second but didn't see anything unusual. I stopped at a red light and looked at Rose who was curled up on the seat, the light turned green again and I started driving again. The last thing I heard was a car beeping and Rose screaming, the last thing I saw was much worse after the screams came the blood, and then all I saw was black.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Yup you hate me <strong>

**Unfortunately i have to go back to school this week so i might not be able to update as fast D: but ill do my best**

**Did you  
><strong>

**Like?  
><strong>

**Love?  
><strong>

**Hate?  
><strong>

**it pwese tell me  
><strong>

**reviewwwwwww  
><strong>

**P.S Im also open to any idea's  
><strong>

**l**

**V**


	10. Flashing before my eyes

**HI everyone! **

**Im so sorry i havent updated recently, to be honest, im out of ideas!  
><strong>

**So for me to update quicker can you people review and tell me what you would LIKE to see happen to this story  
><strong>

**Your opinion counts to me :D  
><strong>

**But i hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

Death.

I'd always fantasised how I would die. Hunger, thirst, Murderer but never did I think that I would die in a car crash. People are only suppose to be in a major car crash only once in their life, right? That's what Eddie told me to help me sleep at night after my dad died driving me to the hospital because I had a fever and I had been vomiting all night. He was racing along the roads, he didn't see the lights turn red, and he ran a red light when someone hit him on the driver's side.

The car rolled several times before coming to a stop, I remember someone pulling me out just before the car burst into flames sending us flying backwards. For I second I was just looked at it, the full realization of what happened finally hit me, I got off the ground and started running toward the car, calling my dad's name. Someone grabbed me pulling me backwards, I was crawling and screaming for them to let me go to let me go to my dad, but they kept tell me. He was gone. He was gone. _Gone_. That's when I passed out.

"CLEAR!" someone screamed.

I tried to open my eyes, tried to feel the bolts of electricity going through me, but I couldn't I was numb; my heart was so low, so so low. Something was pulling me, pulling me toward the light, it was so beautiful, I tried to fight it, tried to run away from it. But soon I grew tired and let it have me; maybe my life would be better in the light, maybe I wouldn't have to fight for survival. I walked toward the light, I was almost there when, it faded into black and I felt myself falling.

I jerk awake, flinging myself up into a sitting position, my hair clung to my face from sweat as I looked around at the room. I was in a hospital bed, Eddie asleep at my feet and tubes in my arms I didn't know what they were for but I ripped them out not wanting them in there or it would make this whole thing all too real. I slid out of bed, landing on my feet swiftly and quietly not wanting to wake Eddie up, I slowly walked out of the room, I stayed in the door way looking both ways to see if they were clear. When I was satisfied I walked out and went right till I came to a room with lots of chairs, people were sitting in the chairs obliviously waiting for their loved ones.

I looked around as people started to look blurry and like they were moving in their seats, I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Rose?" I heard someone say "Rose!" they sounded relieved I looked in the direction of the voice to see who it was but they had already taken me into their embrace.

I didn't return the hug, confused on who it was, their strong arms felt so familiar, but it wasn't the familiar I wanted it was different, they pulled back noticing my stillness , he gripped my upper arms and shook me softly.

"Rose?" he said "Rose? It's Adrian"

I just stared at him with a blank gaze before seeing noting but black as I let my fall into someone's arms.

DPOV

I walked into the hospital, I had my duster on and my hair was all wet from the rain outside, as soon as I walked in my eyes went straight to Rose, she was awake. SHE WAS AWAKE! My mind screamed, I walked over I was nearly there when she passed out again falling into Adrian's arms. I went up to him and gently took Rose from his arms, I picked her up and walked her back to her room without worrying what Adrian was saying. I carried her down the halls of the hospital, she slowly woke up in my arms and I looked down at her with a smile.

"Hey baby" I smiled and she groans softly '

"Hey" her voice broke and she leaned her head on my chest "W-what happened?" she whispered

A wash of guilt flodded over me

"We were in an accident" I tell her "Do you remember"

She looked like she was deep in thought, like she was trying to, I could tell when she remember cause it was like a light showing in her eyes.

"I remember" She whispered "D-do they know who did it?" she asked and I nodded

"Yeah..." I said quietly "He...Baby, he died" I told her my voice stopped

Ever since the accident I had felt so bad, like it was my fault somehow, maybe if I had been watching the road it wouldn't have happened, maybe if I had of gone the long way, maybe if I'd listened to my dad…. I closed my eyes and kept walking, I hate feeling this way, I've never had to feel guilty, I usually just say what I think, bully people and push people around without feeling guilty.

"Oh..." She whispered and looked at me

I arrived at her room and placed her on the bed softly looking down at her with a smile on her face, that smile was like a ray of sunshine to me, it made me feel like maybe not everything in the world was horrible and depressing. I stroked her cheek softly, kissing her lips softly before pulling back

"I better go" I whispered going to pull away

She gripped my shirt tightly pulling me back down, her eyes wide as if she was afraid I was going to disappear

"D-don't leave me…" she whispered "Please"

"Okay…" I nodded and sat in the chair next to her bed making her frown; she moved over and patted the spot next to her.

"Can-Can you just…hold me..?" she asked as if she was afraid I'd say no, I smiled a little and got up sliding onto the bed next to her , I wrapped an arm around her waist and my other rested behind her head, playing with her hair. She smiled and leaned her head against my chest and traced random patterns on my chest, as I held her the only thing I wanted was to freeze this moment and hold onto it forever and that's how the night ended, her sleeping on my chest and me watching her for a while before finally falling asleep a couple of hours later.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done!<br>**

**whew  
><strong>

**Okay so like said before please send me some ideas!  
><strong>

**Okay another thing i would like to say isssssssss  
><strong>

**after this story i have a rough idea on my next story  
><strong>

**Basically its set in blood promise when Rose went to Russia, if you want an basic idea of what going to happen just pm me and i will tell you a bit about it, and also dont be afriad to pm me about anything thing else, i dont bite! i swear :D  
><strong>

**okay thats it, thankyou for reading me story :D  
><strong>


	11. Realization

**HEY GUYS IM BACK!**

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated lately, to tell you the truth i jut had major writers block and i didnt know what to put, but thanks to two amazing people i got back on and wrote i'd like to thank  
><strong>

** - yet again she has been amazing and helped me through the whole story  
><strong>

**AND  
><strong>

**Dimkaisshmexy24- ****she gave me HEAPS of ideas for this chapter  
><strong>

**so a special thankyou to both of you but i'd like thank all you guys for the amazing reviews and all the feedback :D  
><strong>

**I have also started another story, that i will update the weeks that i cant think of anything for this story so if your interested my other stories you should check it out, it called Shattered  
><strong>

** s/8152026/1/Shattered**

**Okay! Last thing, i have made a poll on my profile for a rating for my story so if you could check that out that would be amazing  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the hospital room bored, I woke up and Dimitri had gone, probable to school which I didn't mind because I hated that he was always worrying about me, it looked like he was in so much pain sometimes, and it really hurt me to see him like this. The nurse came in and smiled at me with one of those bright cheery smiles that annoyed the crap out of me it basically said <em>Hey you in hospital, but you get free cold food that tastes horrible<em>.

"You have a visitor" she told me and I stared at her blankly while someone walked in

Usually if I stared at them long enough they would just go away and leave me alone, which was exactly what she did, she looked around awkwardly before walking out and closing the door. My eyes focused on the person who had come in, I smiled a little and greeted her.

"Hi..." I said slightly confused on why she was here

"Hello Rose" Olena smiled "I'm sorry about the other night" she told me

"It's fine, it's not your fault" I shrugged

"I know, but I still feel bad" she smiled a little "I heard your getting discharged for the night and I wanted to know if you want to come over for dinner"

I looked at her for a second; did I want to come over for dinner? I asked myself, I wasn't so sure if I did, Dimitri's dad wasn't that nice let me tell you but I couldn't help but look at her and nod my head slowly.

"Sure" I said, smiling tightly looking at the time, it was 3:10 and Dimitri wouldn't get off school for another 5 minutes, I got up and went into the bathroom getting changed out of my ugly hospital gown I put on a sweater and jeans.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I had a white patch on my head, I looked at my slightly bruised cheek that was now a yucky yellow colour because it was fading, I frowned at the black rings under my eyes, I let my hair down and sighed, walking back out to the room.

"You ready?" Olena asked and I nodded

"Yeah" I say quietly

When we got to the house I couldn't help but look around at the amazing stuff, it's not that I hadn't seen it before but it was so weird being back in the rich house, I sighed softly and followed Olena into the kitchen, while I watched her cook. I heard the door slam and someone stomped in, well more like stumbled in drunk.

"Olena...babbbbby" Dimitri's dad chuckled then he saw me and growled "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked me coldly

"I-I invited her" Olena said, she looked scared

"WHY?" his voice boomed in my ears making me flinch

"B-because I thought it would be nice" she whispered looking down, the next thing I knew there was a slap sound and Olena fell to the floor making me gasp. I looked down at her gripping her cheek.

Finally I understood why she was so scared of him, why Dimitri was suck a cold jerk sometimes, I frowned a little not liking this very much.

"Well I think you should think again" he yelled down at her going to slap her again

I went up to him and punched him in the back making him grunt and glare at me, he threw my against the bench and I gritted my teeth in pain, when he came after me I punched him in the face, making him take a few steps back before slapping me across the face. Hard. I whimpered and grabbed my cheek, looking at him tears forming in my eyes, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to his chest.

"Stay out of it" He whispered evilly

"Go to hell!" I snap and he grabs my neck tightly and I gasped my hands trying to pry his hands off

"WILLIAM!" Olena screamed

"Yes, dear" he looked at Olena, I gasp for breath as it started to escape my lung

"She's just a kid!" she said, I heard someone stomp in but didn't hear anything else as my eyes closed slowly, once again feeling the life fade away from me.

DPOV

"She's just a kid!" I heard my mum yell and I quickly made my way into the kitchen to see my dad had Rose by the throat

I stomped over to him and punch him in the face, making him let go of Rose, I caught her in my arms and shook her softly

"Rose" I whispered "Wake up baby" I said, she opened her eyes slowly and I let out a sigh in relief, jez this girl had 9 lives, I but her down softly on the floor before looking back at my dad.

I punched him in the face again, he fell to the floor and coughed

"Dimitri!" My mum yelled

"Get out" I told my dad coldly, my blood boiling, this wasn't the first time he had hit my mum, or me but to touch Rose, _my_ Roza, he had over stepped his boundaries "GET OUT BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND CHUCK YOU ON THE STREETS" I screamed at him, he quickly scrambled onto his feet and ran out of the door.

I looked down at Rose to see she was completely in shock, her mouth was slightly parted, my mum stood up and looked at me

"You cant just throw your own dad out!" She yelled at me

"Your right, but I had to! Because you were to scared to stand up to the bastard' I yelled back "How many more bruises is it going to take before you realize who stupid your being, PEOPLE DONT CHANGE!" I yell

"I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around" she told me

"Well you're doing a great job, mum" I said sarcastically, I picked Rose up and walked out

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about Dimitri's Dad and mum?<strong>

**Do you think Rose is falling for Dimitri. Hard?**

**Do you think Rose might have misjudged Dimitri?**

**What do you think of Dimitri now? Good? Bad? Hot and Cold?**

**review and tell me what you think **

**l**

**v**


	12. Happily Ever After?

**Hey guys, Sorry it's taken so long, my new laptop doesnt have word on it and i was like ARRRGGG plus i've had exams -.-**

**last chapter finally, yes its a bit short but i hope you like it, please pm me or review if you would like a sequel ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I walked down the halls of the school, it was the last day of the year and the senior were talking about collages and going away, Dimitri still hadn't told me where he was going to college, he had told me he want to meet me at the beach today, I walked to the beach slowly, wondering what he was going to say, was he going to break up with me? Was he going to move to another county? I took a deep shaky breath as I walked onto the beach, I looked around and saw a picnic rub with candles and a picnic basket, I felt someone come up behind me.

"Boo" Dimitri whispered in my eyes wrapping his arms around me waist "Do you like it?" he asked me

I nodded "It's beautiful" I whisper and he nodded, leading me over to the picnic

"I need to tell you something" he whispered , stroking my hair out of my face "I'm moving to LA" he said and my heart skipped a beat, I frowned, HE WAS WHAT? HE WAS MOVING? WAY. FROM ME!

"What...W-why" I managed to get out, my throat had closed up

"For collage" he said simply "But we can make this work...I swear" he kissed me

I hated it when he kissed me, because whatever I was about to say escaped my mind, as I kissed him back lightly

"It's going to be fine" he pulled back

"Promise?" I whispered

"Promise" he said before he kissed me again,

This kiss wasn't like any of our kisses, fast, hot, passionate. This one was slow and loving, like I actually meant something to him, he lifted me up and placed me on his lap, we kissed for a good 5 minuted before he slowly lifted my top up off of me and kissed down my neck, down my stomach to my pants. He slowly and carefully undid my pants, giving me a chance to pull him away, but the thing is, I didn't want to. I wanted him to make love to me on the beach as the sunset in the background, and that's what we did.


End file.
